sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Audrey McKee
]] Name: Audrey McKee Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 11th School: Patriot High Hobbies and Interests: Running, socializing, volunteering, romantic comedies Appearance: Audrey has slightly dark blond hair, such that it could be described as golden or dirty blond. It is straight, and cut short so that it falls to only chin-length, with straight bangs that fall to just above her eyebrows. Her eyes are a deep, dark green. She stands at 5'4", and weighs a healthy 135 pounds. She is Caucasian. Her muscles, in general, are nothing special. Her running keeps her in shape, but she is no exercise enthusiast by any means. She takes good care of her skin, generally keeping a clear complexion. Her face is oval-shaped, with a straight, unobtrusive nose and a slightly pointed chin. She generally wears an off the shoulder top or T-shirt, and somewhat ripped jeans. In cold weather, she just throws a sweatshirt on top of that. She also generally sports a pair of silver stud earrings in the lobes of her ears. On Announcement Day, however, she was dressed in a rather stiff green blouse, with a long black skirt and blue tennis shoes. She was wearing her usual earrings. Biography: Audrey was born to Janice and George McKee in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Both her parents are in business, working for the same company. She has an older brother, Clark, five years her senior, who is currently serving his first five-year term of military service. She had a happy childhood. Her parents, especially her father, doted on her perhaps more than was healthy, but she turned out relatively well-adjusted nonetheless. From an early age, she proved to be a socializer, always attempting to befriend other children that were introduced to her. She prefers not to be pushy, and generally backs off quite quickly when rebuffed. Her elementary and middle school years went by reasonably well. Her academics were solidly average during this time period; she tended to adopt her parents' attitude that trying her best was what mattered. However, she often fooled herself as to what she considered as doing her best; she did her best to complete all her work, but her answers weren't always correct. Still, she was happy with B grades and the occasional A. High school has treated her no differently, besides the fact that she enjoys the greater freedom that it has afforded her to pursue extracurricular activities on her own. She is a member of several school clubs, most notably the local community service club; she feels helping those less fortunate is a worthy endeavor. Mostly, her contributions to the community service club involve helping at fundraising social events and dinners, the funds going to charitable organizations that feed the poor, help build shelters in poor areas, and such. She enjoys feeling like she is working towards a common cause with the rest of the club, and also enjoys the socialization, even if it usually just involves serving those who show up. Upon her parents' insistence that she put some effort into exercising, Audrey also joined the school track team, though she tends to be a less dedicated member than many of her classmates, since she doesn't think she'll do well enough to affect the team's performance in meets. She also isn't terribly worried about doing badly, especially as she doesn't participate in cooperative events such as the relay. She tries to do enough work to stay on the team, but she has been called out several times by the coach for slacking off. After such events, Audrey makes a greater commitment to her training, but only for a few weeks. Generally, she competes in long-distance runs, scoring in the middle fifty percent. She does, however, enjoy the actual act of running, and will often take morning jogs in her neighborhood. She skates by in high school with B grades; she does do her homework and try to listen in class, but often her social activities detract from the overall quality of her schoolwork. She's also somewhat lazy when it comes to making sure her answers are correct, often answering questions to the best of her ability as she remembers them, but not bothering to check her work or see if her methods are correct using her textbooks or online sources. She tends to do better in English than her other subjects, more due to literature interpretations being less absolutely precise than math problems or chemical formulas than of any writing skill of her own. Audrey figures that her efforts should manage to earn her a place in a community college. Audrey is hugely patriotic, as are her parents, but she tends not to subscribe to the racist tendencies that some other students do, under the reasoning that the discriminated against are also technically American due to their residency, having survived the purges fifty years ago. She doesn't go as far as to defend them, though, often just being another bystander as her friends and classmates tease and bully. Under large amounts of peer pressure, she might even join in, albeit half-heartedly. Even without the influence of her peers, Audrey can be unintentionally racist at times. She doesn't befriend minorities, but is friendly enough to be cordial if they do initiate a conversation. Although her last name sounds vaguely Irish or Scottish, Audrey has largely escaped discrimination throughout most of her life, through both being friendly and not being an obvious target due to her appearance. If her last name or heritage is brought up in a negative light, she tends to deflect attention by drawing comparisons between herself and more distinct minorities. These times are when she tends to be the most racist. Towards the Program, she is ambivalent. While she doesn't really see the point of it, she hasn't ever felt the need to question the necessity, feeling that her government is doing what is best for the people. She feels much the same way about war, but keeps that to herself. Audrey gets along quite well with her parents. They are both supportive of her activities in the community, although her father does tend to drop hints regarding Audrey's grades and social life, urging greater focus on the former and less on the latter, as he sees the former as more important to Audrey's future than the latter. She sometimes gets the impression that her father is worried about her friendly attitude and popularity exposing her to bad influences, or possibly even being associated with minorities. Her mother is generally more lax with her on all aspects, often focusing more on her work than her daughter. Audrey has had a somewhat rocky relationship with Clark. Her brother had always been more militaristic and athletic, and he often argued with her on her comparatively apathetic attitude. However, now that he is serving in the military, Audrey tends to be more supportive of these activities, at least outwardly, in a show of support for him. She isn't too worried about her brother's safety, due to her confidence in America's military superiority. Socially, Audrey is popular, in a way. She fancies herself on good terms with most of her classmates, and rarely gets into arguments and altercations. The latter may be more due to her habit of ignoring arguments, however; she never mediates unless she absolutely has to. Relationships she holds with her classmates tend to be shallow, as well, most rarely extending beyond the occasional greeting in the hallway or short conversation. She quite enjoys hanging out with the friends she considers herself to be closest to. Aside from her usual activities, Audrey watches television when she has nothing better to do. She enjoys romantic comedies, though it isn't something she would ever talk about or admit; she tends to switch channels to The Program whenever anyone walks into the room. There isn't anything inherently wrong with liking them, but Audrey doesn't particularly want to be thought of as overly sappy; she also feels her preference for them is somewhat personal and doesn't wish to share it. She is yet undecided as to her goals after high school, aside from some sort of college and compulsory military service, though she is leaning towards either a business path like her parents, or some sort of social work for the government. Advantages: She likely does not have any real enemies, due to her lack of antipathy towards minorities and her generally friendly demeanor. Her running experience ought to help with fleeing confrontations. Disadvantages: Due to having such a large social base, she is likely to know or believe she knows those who die and hence be more affected by deaths. Also, despite being friendly, she will be hard-pressed to translate that into actual charisma - she has no experience in manipulation or leadership. She is often unmotivated, though the fear of death should largely negate this. Designated Number: Female Student #11 ---- Designated Weapon: Weighted leather glove Conclusion: F11 can be best viewed as a long shot. If she can stay strong mentally, she has no major weaknesses. Conversely, she lacks major strengths, either. The above biography is as written by Iceblock. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Kills: Dylan Walker Killed By: N/A (Winner of Program V2) Collected Weapons: Weighted leather glove (assigned weapon) Allies: Frank Callahan, Dylan Walker Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"Someone has to live. So that it all matters."'' Other/Trivia *Audrey has the lowest kill count of any winner on SotF Mini, with only one kill in the entire game. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Audrey, in chronological order. Sandbox *It's An Inky Dinky Doo Da Morning Program V2 *Sketchy Ponderings *Every Cloud *Trial and Error *Rout or Rally *Almost The Last Of Her Kind *In Hopes of Reprieve *Solitary Confinement *Good Morning Sunshine *Lonely Stones *Earthen Spirit *Remnants *Semper Fi *Program V2 Epilogue: Living On Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Audrey McKee. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Audrey was a really good character, and I'm glad she won. She was strong with weak moments, and a believer in her country without being overly fervent. I liked her a lot, because she was such an easy to believe character. - Espional Category:The Program Category:Program V2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Winners Category:Survivors